Making a wish
by FromAnotherWorld
Summary: StarFox is bored due to a lack of new missions and new adventures. There haven't been any new StarFox-games in years allowing them to get some action. Now, because of this complete lack of activity, Slippy starts to consider what he'd wish for if there ever was a new game and asks his team-mates about their opinions.


AN: Alright, I've never written any similar story to this one before, therefore I don't have the faintest idea how it turned out. The basic idea behind it is to ponder what the Star-Fox characters might think about the Star-Fox-series if they knew they were just characters in video-games.

Anyways, as I am sometimes making the characters mention fanfiction, I'd just like to say in the beforehand that this story is in no way intended to insult anyone. None of the statements any character might make is in any way objectively true or would necessarily be their actual opinion. I needed to decide for one possible characterization for each character though and thus make up how each of them thinks about the things they're talking about. Given that the games don't provide a fleshed out and detailed personality for any of the characters but leave much room for interpretation it's of course just one possibility of an almost endless amount.

**Making a wish**

„Hey guys, I've been thinking of something strange." Slippy broke the silence between the members of Star-Fox smiling dreamily.

„That's nothing new.", Falco remarked stretching out on the sofa and putting his feet onto the table next to it. „Whenever you start talking about your inventions or any technological stuff what you say sounds rather strange to me, respectively doesn't make a lot of sense."

"That's just because you have no clue.", Slippy muttered "No, but this time it actually was something strange. My inventions do work – well, most of the time – this proves they do make sense, right."

"Oh great, so by strange you mean something more brain-fucking than that?", the bird exhaled letting his head slump against the backrest. Slippy's blabbering tended to give him a headache.

"No, it's actually pretty simple. Just strange, you know.", Slippy made another attempt to explain hoping the bird wouldn't cut him off again. "I've been wondering, if they ever made a new Star-Fox-game what would you like things to be like or what would you like to change or what would you like to do? You know, something along those lines."

"Well, I'd already be glad enough if they finally made a new one. Only sitting around here and doing nothing annoys the hell out of me and all I can do is what little fan-boys and fan-girls writing fanfiction decide for me. It's truly frustrating, I tell ya.", Falco replied his voice empathizing his annoyance and boredom.

"Oh well, but if they made a new game I'd also have some wishes.", Slippy went on shifting his position on his comfortable armchair. "I'd hope they'd finally give me some flying skills and maybe a less annoying voice. See, all those players bullying me and you too make me really feel unloved and sad. It's not even like I'd not already have skills. I'm a great mechanic but brains are highly underrated these days. All you need to do to be liked is being good at blowing up stuff. Being an arrogant jerk about it or being the playable character might help too.", the frog complained.

"Hey, are you trying to badmouth me?", Falco inquired.

"Well, um.", Slippy replied making a slightly helpless impression but luckily he didn't have to come up with anything as Krystal had her say.

"Believe me guys, popularity isn't only about blowing up stuff. It also helps enormously to have boobs and to be scantily dressed or at least wear tight fitting outfits. I can not really say I'm all too happy about most of that popularity though.", the vixen made her point taking a seat next to Fox who kept skipping through the TV-channels in a futile effort to find something at least mildly interesting.

"Yeah, have you seen all those pics of you with huge tities and all the nudes of you fans draw?", Falco smirked.

Krystal gave him a stern glare of disapproval as a reply and Fox sighed in annoyance finally putting the remote control aside. "It's really not too funny, Falco. Besides, if you want to look at dirty pics choose some without my girlfriend on them."

"Hey, chill man. It's not my fault your girlfriend probably is the hottest chick in the galaxy.", the avian shrugged lazily.

"And I appreciate my looks.", Krystal said a small snarl contorting her muzzle "But it's no fun at all to be constantly treated as a sex object. I'm a person after all."

"Don't take them too seriously, my love." Fox tried to calm her wrapping his arm around her shoulders even though all the bad porn featuring his girlfriend probably infuriated him no less than her.

"So, I take it you'd somehow want a new game to change your reputation from a... sex object... to something more respectable." Slippy concluded speaking the word 'sex' as if it was something he could choke on.

"Well...", Krystal replied looking up in thought "I don't think they could do that actually, and after all I also got a fair share of fans who treat me with respect. No, but what I'd actually wish for is that they please never ever again portray me the way they did in Command." As she said those last words the vixen's voice rose in pitch empathizing the rage she felt only thinking of it.

"I mean, seriously, my characterization isn't even consistent!", Krystal went on in her rant. "And sometimes it truly makes no sense at all!"

"Krystal, dear, I think we can all agree to hope nothing of that game gets ever declared canon. I swear if I can help it I'm never again gonna kick you out of my team in any game.", Fox tried to calm her pulling her tighter into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I should hope so.", the Cerinian replied giving him a dead serious stare before the corners of her mouth twitched upwards and laughter lines formed around her eyes as she broke into a small bout of giggles burying her face in his chest. "I know you'd never do this if they let you any choice; I know." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Well, actually I liked Command.", Slippy admitted shifting uneasily.

"You liked Command?!", Falco repeated in disbelief.

"Yes.", the mechanic confirmed even more nervous than before. "See, in Command I finally had someone to love and someone who loved me. I had always hoped for that throughout all those years. Then in Command I've finally met Amanda and now everyone is telling me it's not cannon.", he explained pulling a sad face.

"Oh, of course.", Falco sighed. "Well, no one but you liked Command."

"Actually..." a deep calm voice from the left corner of the room contradicted him, "I liked Command a lot, or some of it anyways."

With a small start Falco turned towards the door looking at the new arrivals an expression of disgust forming on his face as he recognized Panther entering the room followed by the rest of Star-Wolf.

"Now, who invited you idiots?!", Falco complained his expression of repulsion intensifying even further as he kept watching them coming closer.

"Apparently, bird, the author of this decided to put us in too.", Panther replied the slightest hint of annoyance noticeable in his rich voice as the members of Star-Wolf started to look for free places around the table in the middle of the room taking their seats.

"Of course.", the bird groaned letting his forehead slump against the palm of his hand. "I forgot that stupid girl was completely crazy about you guys.

"Play nice.", the feline admonished him but now that Falco had started his rant it was difficult to stop him.

"Why does she even write this, anyways?! This story doesn't even make any fucking sense!", he ask "I mean she obviously doesn't have a life if she can waste time on this shit! Or maybe she's just too damn ugly to..."

"Falco!", Panther interrupted him. "You shouldn't be calling any female ugly, especially if she might hear you. It's not alright."

"You can't really blame me.", the avian shrugged in indifference. "She's typing this herself after all."

"Right, well, watch your tongue anyways.", the black cat told him.

"Please boys, calm down.", Krystal interrupted Falco just as he was about to come up with a nasty retort. "We're not here to fight after all."

"Of course, my dearest Krystal. Your beauty...", Panther intended to say but he was cut off by Falco.

"No! No! No! Not this shit again!", the avian cursed finally sitting straight up from the lazy position he had been lolling in before.

"Uh, anyways.", Slippy tried to interrupt their argument before it could escalate. "We've just been discussing what we'd like a new Star-Fox game to be like. Do you have any takes on this?"

"Indeed, as I already said.", Panther replied making Slippy start to regret his clumsy try to change the topic as it obviously wasn't working. "In a new game I hope Krystal will be with me."

"Sorry, Panther.", said vixen answered snuggling up to her boyfriend, "I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Well, it already happened once. Panther will remain optimistic.", the feline explained.

Krystal sighed tiredly "It's not gonna happen, Panther."

"Anyways, your team already got a couple of games named after it.", Wolf joined in the conversation. "It's time we get one too."

"That doesn't sound very likely, though.", Fox thought aloud.

"Sure pup, as usually you always think everything has to be strictly about you. Couldn't you bear it to once not be in the center of attention?", Wolf snarled an expression of utmost contempt showing on his face.

"That's not what I mean.", the vulpine tried to put clear. "You guys just always have been antagonists or some kind of anti-heroes. You're villains. I don't think you'd do too well as the leading protagonists of a game."

"You're only saying this because if I was the main character you'd lose our fights. That's the reason why you don't want me to be. Being the hero of the game, you can be sure you always win in the end.", the lupine accused Fox of.

"Wolf, that's not true. I'm saying this because they tailored your appearance and your characterization and stuff for you to be an antagonist and not a protagonist. There were already some people who weren't happy about you helping me in Assault.", Fox contradicted him.

"Bullshit.", the lupine replied "An evil person can also be the main character of a story or game."

"Well, sure but usually not in games that were made for twelve year olds.", the fox tried to explain.

"No? Then what about Wario? He got his own games and they might be for even younger kids. Do you think he's all nice and moral and a shining hero and stuff?", Wolf inquired.

Fox sighed. "That's something different."

"Seriously you bring up Wario?", Falco interrupted their argument chuckling to himself "Wario always reminds me of Pigma. I think if Pigma was human he'd look about the same as Wario does."

"Falco please, why is this relevant now?", Fox ask tilting his head forwards and covering his eyes in his hand.

"Well, let's face the truth, Fox." Wolf started again. "The only real reason why you want the games to be called Star-Fox and not Star-Wolf is because if you're the playable character you win. That's the only reason why you win anyways – because the name of your team is written on the packaging of some silly games. And that, Fox, is called cheating."

"No.", Fox protested "First of all it is not the reason why I said you wouldn't be the best choice for a main character and secondly why is this cheating?"

"Let me see.", Wolf begun to explain. "Probably because if I shoot you out of the sky they just write 'Mission failed' or something like that on the screen and you may try again but if I lose the result of the fight actually counts."

"Well, um, that's true." Fox had to admit chewing on his lip in thought. "But usually you're not too difficult to defeat anyways. Every halfway decent player can shoot you down."

"Alright, I've had enough of you, arrogant little pup!" Wolf jumped up from the sofa he had been sitting on a glare of hatred directed towards Fox.

"Wolf, please calm down. That's not how I meant it.", Fox tried to keep the situation from escalating.

"Well, it seems someone here has pretty serious self-image problems.", Falco noted watching Wolf's furry in amusement. "I assure you though, you're not the only one who has got issues with Fox always being the playable character."

"You mind that too?", Fox ask in surprise. "Why?"

"Oh Fox, I thought you'd have realized that. We constantly need to get into trouble and ask you to save us. Now, I think you know how much I hate asking for help. Sometimes I feel as if I was whining just as much as Slippy here. Furthermore, in the end you always get to defeat the evil bosses.", the bird explained.

"Interesting. Then that's what you've been looking for while you've not been a part of Star-Fox between 64 and Adventures?", a pink cat ask entering the room and jumping onto the sofa next to Falco looking at him in curiosity.

"Well, kinda.", the avian shrugged. "I was hoping they'd make a full game focusing on my adventures during that time."

"Seems you didn't get anything like that, huh?", Katt said with an impish smile. "Don't get megalomaniac, hon."

"Yeah, well I was a little disappointed but at least I played a more important part in Adventures than Slip and Pappy. And why am I 'hon' now?" Falco replied putting his feet back onto the table as he let himself slump further down into a more relaxed position.

"Don't you like to be called 'hon', hon?", the cat inquired leaning forwards and turning her head to directly look into his eyes her smile widening.

"Very funny, Katt.", Falco remarked in sarcasm.

"Anyways, I guess that's all I wanted to say about that topic for the time being. So if anyone else still has some complains they can have a go.", the bird returned to their actual conversation.

"Indeed I have.", Leon replied.

"Great.", Falco commented his voice displaying an absolute absence of any enthusiasm for he had a feeling that whatever it was Leon wanted to bring up would be something he wasn't going to agree on.

"If I had a say in this matter I'd up the rating of the next game.", the lizard made his point.

"Why?", Slippy wondered apparently being the only one who couldn't figure this out on his own.

"Because as long as the games are for twelve-year-olds I'm never going to have any fun.", Leon complained. "It doesn't matter how often I tell someone I'm going to torture them, with the current rating it's never gonna happen and everyone knows this. They're not even gonna take me seriously."

"Right, why doesn't this surprise me?", Panther remarked.

"Why doesn't what surprise you?", Falco ask "That he's not content with the rating or that no one takes him seriously?"

"I was actually talking about the former but the second possibility works too.", the feline replied.

"Fancy.", the lizard spat. "And if we ever get a game with a proper rating you're going to be the first I chop to pieces, bird. You might be second, Panther, even though we're on the same team and... well, I might reconsider that."

"I should hope us being on the same team matters more than one single remark.", Panther replied giving the lizard a look of disapproval.

"And, Leon, you do realize that even with a different rating you'd not get any chance to do anything to me, right?", Falco questioned.

"Sure I would, why wouldn't I?", Leon inquired.

"Oh, that's pretty simple. I'm the better pilot. You lose every fight against me. To torture me you'd first need to get a hold of me.", the bird pointed out grinning triumphantly.

"Well, first of all I'd not necessarily need to beat you in aerial combat to do that. Secondly, the reason why you always win every fight might just be the rating and not you actually being better than us. See, in Assault, for example, you needed plenty of saving. None of us ever did.", the chameleon contradicted him.

"Well, that's because you're cowards. If you don't take any risks you can't even need to be saved.", Falco argued gritting his beak in annoyance.

"Nope, it's because we're in fact more capable than you are. We don't fly more carefully than you do, we just don't get ourselves into constant trouble.", Leon took clear happily watching the birds anger.

"Doesn't change anything about you losing every fight and this means I am better than you. Besides, I've been a part of Star-Fox for quite a while. I got fans and stuff. They won't let you kill me. Killing important characters is unpopular.", Falco explained.

"Exactly.", Katt joined their argument wrapping an arm around Falco he pushed aside. "And that's why I'd be there to save you should you ever be in peril."

Falco rolled his eyes with a groan. "I'm not gonna need to be saved. He's not gonna get me."

"Well, maybe they'd let him get you for the matter of suspense or something like that and then I'd fly in and arrive just in time to stop him. And we'd...", she considered dreamily.

"Ugh, just stop it!", Falco demanded contorting his face in disgust. "I don't want to be captured by any lunatic sadists and I'm not gonna be captured by any lunatic sadist. Besides, there's nothing romantic or anything like that about the shit you're thinking up right now, so get that look off your face."

"But if there's nothing romantic about one saving another why does for example Mario always have to save princess Peach?", Katt wanted to know.

"You're not seriously trying to compare me to princess Peach, are you?!", the avian protested rather disconcerted. "Now I remember why I can't stand you for too long a time."

"Peach?", Leon repeated in amusement "I think that's how I'll call you from now on. You two indeed got some similarities."

"Me and Peach similarities?! Are you fucking crazy?!", Falco yelled at him failing to even try to regain his composure. "You know what? I'll make sure to kill you in the next game."

"You said yourself killing characters was unpopular.", Leon brushed his threat aside.

"Sure but that only goes for popular characters. I bet no one would mind your death.", the bird replied.

"You know saying this isn't nice of you, Peach.", Leon answered in a voice that didn't take completely clear if he was actually feeling hurt or merely pretending to be. "Besides that's just because I'm highly under-appreciated."

Falco could barely keep himself from laughing out due to the ridiculousness of this statement. "Leon, to be under-appreciated there needs to be something about you one could possibly appreciate, but there even isn't only absolutely nothing anyone could possibly like about you, you also don't have any right to exist."

"Sure Peach, because you of course decide who has a right to exist and who doesn't.", the lizard replied scornfully glaring at his long-term enemy.

"Nah, it's not me who decides who has a right to exist but you were pretty unnecessary from the beginning on.", the bird begun to elaborate "See, in 64 Wolf already had a grudge against Fox, he was the leader of a hostile mercenary squad and his design wasn't too bad either. Oikonny was the silly little brat who was absolutely obsessed with his insane uncle and was worshiping him to an unhealthy extent and Pigma was a former member of Star-Fox and betrayed Fox's dad. You were just there because they needed a fourth pilot for Star-Wolf and, because they probably thought they were still lacking a sadist, you like to torture people, though in fact Pigma managed to be cruel much better than you ever did."

"Fine, but for me being that useless they kept me around pretty long.", the lizard pointed out. "Also, why does Wolf's and Fox's rivalry give Wolf a right to exist but my dislike of you doesn't give me any?"

"Well, in 64 we were just fighting. You didn't yet do anything to indicate whether or not it was anything personal.", Falco reasoned.

"Fine, then I'll make sure to annoy the hell out of you in the next game. This should give me a right to exist, am I correct?", the lizard concluded. "Besides, if how much 'right to exist' someone has actually matters then why do Miyu and Fay have any fans?"

"Well, Miyu and Fay are hot. You're silly and ugly.", the avian argued.

"I'm not silly. Apart from that, you'd be exactly the right one to complain anyways, huh?", Leon contradicted him.

"C'mon in Command you try to torture missiles. If that's not silly, then...", the bird laughed out.

"Right, but as far as I'm concerned that game isn't cannon anyways and you're the last one who needs to complain about anyone being silly in Command. Your personality, that is already pretty stupid in general, is vastly overdone in that game. You're the epitome of stupidity there.", the chameleon explained making Falco glare at him in response.

"Alright, Command isn't canon.", he agreed. "But you're silly anyways... and ugly."

"There was one short part of Command I found quite entertaining though.", Leon considered failing to pay the slightest bit of attention to the bird's tries to insult him any longer.

Panther gave him a look of disapproval "It's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Oh, yes. Don't you think it was pretty amusing when Krystal made Fox apologize to her to maybe make her come with him again and he totally screwed up at first? I quite liked that especially if she stays with us anyways.", the lizard sneered.

"Well, if she stays with us... maybe, but... actually not even then. I was so scared to lose her.", the feline contradicted him while Krystal buried her face in the palms of her hands.

"No, don't remind me of that game again.", the vixen groaned but then turned towards Fox giving him an impish smile. "But you have to admit you deserved this." she told him placing a kiss on his lips while he was still looking for words.

"Well, um, Krystal.", Fox attempted to come up with anything to say but finally only stated "Yes, you're right, dear. I totally screwed up in that game, didn't I?"

"Totally.", the vixen confirmed leaning in for another kiss only for both of them to look up with a start as they heard a door fall shut with a loud bang.

"Mi-Miyu; Fay?!", Fox stuttered in surprise. "You're here too?"

"Yup. Surprise, surprise.", the lynx replied walking towards the center of the room followed by a sparkling white dog who was jumping around in excitement.

"Well, that was indeed unexpected.", Falco had to admit. "Seriously, I wasn't even sure if you guys actually existed."

Fay frowned at him leaning her head to the side "Of course we do, what did you think?"

"Well, you never really made an appearance in any released game, so...", he tried to explain.

"Yes, that totally sucks!", the dog confirmed pulling a sad face and stomping her foot to empathize her annoyance. "They shouldn't have canceled that game."

"Yet, a lot might have turned out differently if the game was released.", Slippy considered. "Do you think 64 would have been the same as it is?"

"Probably not.", Katt replied. "I for my part am glad things turned out the way they did."

"Yes, because otherwise you mightn't even exist, right?", Miyu pointed out finding a place to sit down.

"Well...", Katt paused for a moment looking for words but then she shrugged and went on "It's better the way it is."

"Of course.", the other feline stated with a dry laugh of scorn. "The only reason you even exist is because I and Fay barely do, when in fact my design is much more neat than yours. Seriously, who wants a pink and ugly cat if they could have had a lynx?"

"Sure, I guess this doesn't exactly make us friends.", Katt agreed returning the lynx's disdainful glare. "But let me tell you something. I won. No matter how much you think a lynx is better than a cat, I won. I do exist and you don't."

"And in spite of this I mightn't be less popular than you are. What does this tell you about us?", Miyu snarled.

"They only like you because you never made an actual appearance in any game and they thus don't know you. You're a pathetic loser.", the pink cat retorted. "Besides, I actually got some ties to some of the other characters in the games. I play a role in the whole story, you don't.", she added placing an arm around Falco's shoulder but she was brushed off again making her sigh in frustration.

"Arrogant bitch.", the lynx hissed digging her claws into the armrest of her chair.

"Oh, please!", Slippy interrupted them just as Katt was about to reply with another nasty remark. "Why does this discussion only lead to arguments?"

"Which discussion?", a groggy rabbit who had just woken up from the nap he had been taking in his rocking chair wanted to know.

"Peppy, you're awake!", Slippy exclaimed in relief hoping this would distract the two felines from quarreling before anyone could scratch anyone else's eyes out. "If they made a new Star-Fox-game what would you like it to be like?"

"Well, if it took place between 64 and Adventures I'd be content. Preferably closer to 64, though.", the old rabbit replied picking up his glasses from the table next to him and adjusting them on his nose.

"Between 64 and Adventures?", Fox ask glancing at Krystal. If there ever was a new game close to 64 he'd have to wait for years till he could hold his love in his arms again, or even only see her face. "Why?"

"You don't know what it's like to be growing old. My back hurts. My eyes aren't the best anymore either." Peppy explained unpleasantly shifting his position. "I'm growing too old for all of this."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind to get some action in between 64 and Adventures either. We might all be starting to grow old soon.", Falco confirmed.

"Does someone fear he might be getting gray feathers?", Leon sniggered.

"Gray feathers? What about you; do you fear you might be getting gray scales?", Falco replied.

"I'm a chameleon.", the lizard told him. "I can get gray scales whenever I want to." While saying this Leon's face actually started to shift color. "Or any other color I want to."

"Amazing.", Katt said to the currently violet reptile. "But are you sure you can actually do this? As far as I'm concerned you never shift color in any of the games, hon."

"Wait; why is he 'hon' now!" Falco complained alternately looking at Katt and Leon in indignation. "Katt?!"

"Well, you didn't want to be 'hon' and someone has to be." she stated curtly and continued addressing Leon who was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and shock "Would you mind me kiss you?"

While Falco was still looking for words he could yell at her Katt got up the hint of a triumphant smile on her face and started to walk towards the lizard. "Hey! Wait!" Falco finally shouted and stood up too following her. "You're not seriously going to kiss him?! Katt?! That's disgusting!"

"Huh? Does this bother you?", she stopped in her pace to turn towards the bird. "I thought you couldn't even stand me."

"Well yes, that's true!", he yelled pretty much beside himself with outrage and confusion.

"Well, then...", the feline smirked turning away from him again "this is none of your businesses."

"What?! He's revolting!", Falco protested grabbing Katt's wrist to hold her back.

"Thanks, Peach. You do realize that's not very nice of you to say? I can hear you after all.", Leon noted.

"I don't care if you can hear me! And quit calling me 'Peach'!", the avian shouted at him turning towards the pink feline, who was still smirking at him. Again he was struggling for words but she spoke up before he could say anything.

"Annoying, isn't it? Now, don't say this is making you jealous.", Katt told him making a small circular movement with her hand to free her wrist from Falco's grip. "You know there's only one thing you could do to stop me."

"Yes, I could for example shoot that lizard. That would solve this problem, right?", he snapped thrusting his foot into the table making one end of it skid over the floor away from him with a screech.

"So, would you please kiss me?" Katt ask Leon stopping in front of him.

The lizard hesitated for a moment but then shrugged and got up wrapping his arms around the cat. "Given that it seems to annoy some bird pretty well, I might quite as well do so, right?", he replied and she placed her lips on his starting to kiss him.

"Ugh! Katt!", Falco exclaimed but his outrage could only make her wrap her arms even tighter around his long-term enemy and intensify her kisses. "Hey! That's enough!", he shouted being completely ignored. Gritting his beak the bird kept watching them for a few seconds unsure of what to do but then he went the last few steps over to them. However, before he could say anything or decide for anything to do Leon jumped away from Katt and out of his reach to be on the safe side grinning at him gleefully.

"Katt, what the fuck do you think you are doing?", Falco ask the cat who wouldn't get her annoying smile off of her face.

"Well, I can kiss whoever I want to.", she shrugged watching his rage in amusement.

"That's absolutely not funny, Katt.", the avian told her yet her expression made it more than clear she disagreed with him on that matter and she wasn't the only one who did.

"How could anything that annoys you this well not be funny?", Leon inquired still keeping his safe distance.

"You, shut up!", Falco replied glaring at him angrily. "And never again kiss her, you lunatic cripple."

"Watch it.", Leon told him in a low voice suddenly holding a knife in his hand he apparently had gotten out of nowhere. "I think you've been calling me enough names already today."

For a short moment Falco kept looking at the knife in Leon's hand almost stumbling a step back but the next moment he seemed more relaxed again almost smiling in contempt. "And what are you gonna do now?", he ask the chameleon.

"I dunno, what about I start with gouging your eyes out, then I cut your tongue off and make you swallow it?", the lizard threatened walking one step towards the bird.

"Fancy, and what about you have the same problem here you have in the games?", Falco pointed out. "This fic is rated T not M. I doubt you actually can cut anything of me off and make me swallow it."

Leon hesitated for a moment putting his knife away again with a sigh of frustration. "Fine, then I'll do this elsewhere. You know I could just request some other fanfiction writers to write a story for me where I do get to have some fun cutting you to pieces?", he considered.

Gritting his beak Falco glared at the lizard. "Nope, you can't. Besides, no one's gonna write that just because you want it, anyways." Yet the bird failed to sound completely sure about his own statement.

"We'll see. We'll see.", Leon smiled starting to play with the knife he had just put away.

"No, we'll... Fuck it, I'll just tell them they mustn't do that!", the avian yelled.

"Well, if we actually could request the fanfiction writers to write a certain thing then I'd convince some of them to write a story where Krystal is my girlfriend and not Fox's.", Panther spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

"I think there are already a few of those but in general fans just like me to be together with Fox better.", said vixen replied. "And I like that better too."

Fox sighed holding his girlfriend tight. "And still occasionally you are...", he started but he was interrupted by Wolf.

"Ain't you getting a bit unfair towards your girl now, Fox?" the lupine chuckled. "Yes, occasionally she's fucking around with him and do you know how many people you are occasionally screwing around with?"

The vulpine lowered his head in embarrassment his cheeks turning a deep hue of red. "Um, well, I love her but... sometimes I'm so awfully confused about my sexuality.", he stammered.

"So confused you end up in bed with practically the whole cast, yes.", Wolf confirmed.

"Hey, that's... I can't help what people are writing.", Fox tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, none of us can.", Krystal nodded sadly. "You know, maybe we wouldn't be the saviors of a whole solar system and maybe not literally every guy I met would be into me if we weren't fictional characters, but... sometimes I wish I was real. Sometimes I wish we were real and could just lead one single normal life instead of plenty fragments of everything anyone could come up with."

AN: Finished! At first I planned for this to be about 4500 words now I have at least 1000 more than that and not every character I initially wanted to make an appearance actually showed up.

Anyways, I have a few more ideas for oneshots similar to this one but I am not yet sure if I'll write any of them. As I've already said, I don't even have the slightest idea how well or awful this one turned out therefore I haven't yet decided if I want to try anything like this again in the near future. However, if I decide to write another story similar to this one I'll turn this into an oneshot-collection.

Just in case anyone who reads this was also reading my other currently active story: this oneshot is the reason why I didn't update it in a while but I'll try to finish the next chapter in February.


End file.
